


From Solitude to Love: The Rise and Fall of Wilde and Hopps, and a Brief Study of Zootopia's Geopolitical Situation. What Does it Mean to You?

by Spirit_Vulpes



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Vulpes/pseuds/Spirit_Vulpes
Summary: a literary masterpiece in the making
Comments: 19
Kudos: 10





	From Solitude to Love: The Rise and Fall of Wilde and Hopps, and a Brief Study of Zootopia's Geopolitical Situation. What Does it Mean to You?

nik and judiy keess and make luhve

judiy cheat on nik wit jacc

"judiy y" nik ask

"accident" jusy say

"ok" nil reply

everythimg ok

bellwhteyr return 

she mad

nik kill her 

nik mare-ee judy

fin


End file.
